


Appa!

by life_not_knife



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_not_knife/pseuds/life_not_knife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Appa! (request fic)<br/>Author: Life_Not_Knife<br/>Pairing: Taekai<br/>Rating: NC-17<br/>Genre: angst, drama, smut, fluff, romance, family AU!<br/>Word Count: 7426<br/>Warnings: cuteness overload? Bit of smut and angst. Don’t worry, no mpreg!<br/>Summary: Life for The Kim’s is pretty idyllic, but is everything as perfect as it seems?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appa!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [n10tk](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=n10tk).



> This is a request fic for the lovely n10tk on livejournal

Title: Appa! (request fic)

Author: Life_Not_Knife

Pairing: Taekai

Rating: NC-17

Genre: angst, drama, smut, fluff, romance, family AU!

Word Count: 7426

Warnings: cuteness overload? Bit of smut and angst. Don’t worry, no mpreg!

Summary: **Life for The Kim’s is pretty idyllic, but is everything as perfect as it seems?**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The lights in the corner of the room are a murky yellow, the lampshades have seen better days but it’s okay because Taemin thinks it looks cozy, warm and soft. The wallpaper is a little dated but it isn’t faded or gross. The carpet has also seen better days, however it is clean. Minjung is sitting atop the bald carpet, her hair in sleek pigtails as she giggles at some programme on TV. This makes Taemin smile because he is sure, and he isn’t just being biased here, but his daughter must be the cutest girl in the city.

“Appa??” Minjung asks and pulls Taemin from his trance.

“Yes Minjung-ie?” He asks sweetly.

“When is Jongin appa coming home?” She says as she bats her long, dark lashes. She smiles cutely with dimples and all. Yep, she looks just like Jongin like this. Sometimes he gets a little jealous because he sees so much of his husband in her, and not much of himself.

“He has to work late sweetie, maybe another hour yet. He told us to eat without him, but I think we can try and wait, yes?” Taemin answers softly as he combs his fingers through his daughter’s heavy, thick fringe. She nods into his palm before settling back in front of the modest television.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Another hour and a half later, the clinking of keys can be heard in the tiny apartment. The smell of food wafts through every crack and crease in the beige walls, immediately filling Jongin’s nostrils as he sighs, takes off his shoes and hangs up his jacket. He notes the eerie stillness of the house for a second before the small, muffled banging noise approaches. He knows what is coming and he crouches down, extending his arms as he watches two pigtails waft in the air, bounding ever closer. Socked feet upon the worn carpet leave a dull sound that quickens with every tiny step. His arms close around Minjung’s body tightly as he breathes in her scent. Strawberry shortcake invades his nose as he nuzzles just a little bit longer. She smells just like Taemin does and Jongin can’t get enough of the warmth that spreads through his chest at that thought alone. Finally, Jongin moves to stand up, the strong but wiry arms around his neck (again, just like Taemin’s) only tighten and soon he is holding his daughter on his side, as he moves towards the living room.

He drops her back to her feet somewhere between the living room and the kitchen, she might be small but she is still heavy and Jongin is tired from a long day at work. Minjung’s face pulls into her signature pout for a second – the one that Taemin says she picked up from Jongin – before the pout is replaced with a blinding smile upon seeing her Tae Appa setting the table for dinner.

“How was your day Nini?” Taemin asks lightly as he continues to busily set the table, arranging the side dishes and the stew in perfect order.

“It was tiring” Jongin answers as his feet quietly and gracefully move towards his husband. His socked feet are silent on the tiles of the small kitchen and Taemin’s back is turned. He winds his arms around the older male’s back, placing a chaste kiss to the sharp juncture of his jawline. “The food looks amazing, but you should have eaten without me.” He mumbles into the soft, porcelain neck. His warm breath mixes with the light perspiration already present and Taemin hums in satisfaction.

“We wanted to wait” The older male breathes out before finally turning around in his husband’s arms.

“Well, thanks, it smells delicious.” Jongin speaks but his mouth is smirking and it is quite clear – his nose buried in Taemin neck – that he isn’t just talking about the food.

They share a long and languid kiss then. The warmth spreads through their bodies from the core outwards. It radiates love and just a hint of lust. The haze clears around them in a second flat when Minjung’s voice can be heard from her seat at the table.

“Appa! What about me?” She shouts loudly, a pout on her face and arms folded petulantly.

“What about you?” Jongin asks, his eyebrow arched and face smug. He knew what she wanted but he was going to make a point.

“Where’s my good evening kiss?” she pouts again, her legs swinging from the wooden chair. Her cartoon seat pad only making the scene more amusing to her fathers.

“Well, Minjung-ie…I was going to give you one. Then you shouted out loudly, pouted and crossed your arms at me. We’ve talked about this, that isn’t the polite thing to do.” Jongin lightly chastised her.

“Tae Appa crosses his arms and pouts all the time, and he gets what he wants.” She cleverly points out.

“She is too observant for her own good” Taemin mumbles lightly into Jongin’s ear.

“Appa is a grown up, he can do that if he wants. It doesn’t get him what he wants though, he thinks it does, but it doesn’t okay?” Jongin explains, and smirks over at Taemin for the last bit. Never the less, he approaches his daughter and pecks her lightly on the forehead. “Good evening Minjung-ie, now let’s eat.” He whispers to her and she giggles lightly as she clasps her hands together ready to pray.

Taemin is shaking his head in amusement as they both join Minjung at the small round table; hands clasped as Jongin mutters a few words of thanks to the lord before they begin to eat.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Taemin settles Minjung into her bed whilst Jongin takes a shower.

“Appa?” The little girl asks quietly, her breathing even and her lids drooping as she tries her best to stay awake.

“Yeah Min?” Taemin asks, stroking through her just washed silky hair. It sticks up at random angles on the pillow but she looks just as cute as ever.

“Can Jongin Appa read me a story tonight?” She questions but it is clear that she would only fall asleep anyway.

“Maybe tomorrow sweetie. Appa is busy washing up.” Taemin answers with a soft smile and he leans forward to kiss her in the same place Jongin did before dinner. The dark blue glow of the lamp in the corner settles upon both figures, it highlights the tips of their noses and casts shadows across their philtrum. Taemin runs the back of his hand against her soft cheeks; still a rosy pink from the heat of her blankets but looking purple in the blueish light.

Her breathing evens and slows as he sits by the side of her bed, watching her sleep peacefully. He counts his blessings every day for having a child as beautiful, kind and sweet as Minjung. Another thing, she has in common with Jongin. They both have such big hearts.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jongin sits on the edge of the king sized bed, a pair of black boxers the only clothing adorning him. He has just finished towel drying his hair when he hears a familiar presence. There is a small bang of heels, thudding just a little too loudly down the corridor. He hears the familiar squeak of the third and fifth floorboard, and he looks up as his husband enters the room. Taemin is already dressed in his sleeping clothes, green shorts and a plain white vest, as he approaches Jongin.

“What’s so funny?” Taemin asks as he hears Jongin’s light chuckle. Taemin comes to stand between Jongin’s now spread knees, their hands holding tightly together and swinging lightly from side to side.

“Nothing, it’s just that you bound around like an elephant. I’m surprised Minjung didn’t wake up.” Jongin titters to himself lightly. Taemin looks down at him with raised eyebrows, no amusement lining his features. “What? It’s true. It’s also very very cute. You’re like a cute little elephant.” Jongin insists, he is the only one swinging their hands now as Taemin’s wrists go stiff and non-compliant.

“You’re on thin ice Kim Jongin” Taemin speaks in a measured tone.

“You knew I was like this when you married me, Lee Taemin.” Jongin chatters back, never one to back down easily.

“If you keep up that attitude, you won’t be getting any tonight.” Taemin counters.

“In theory that would work, if you weren’t so addicted to _this_.” Jongin smirks and gestures to his toned and tan body.

“Don’t push it, hot shot, you know very well that I can resist you if I want.” Taemin responds but the playful smirk on his face tells Jongin he has won.

“Uh huh, then tell me, Mr Kim Taemin … can your body resist as strongly as your mind?” Jongin growls lowly as he reaches to palm Taemin’s member through his shorts.

Taemin’s lithe, strong legs buckle at the action and he feels Jongin’s thick, caramel thighs between his own as he is pulled tightly onto his husband’s lap. “I thought not” Jongin grins against Taemin’s neck before he begins planting wet kisses along the expanse of soft ivory.

The King sized bed groans under the weight of their actions. The room becomes unbearably stifling. The crisp white sheets are tangled and twisted, staining through with the slickness of sweat. Quiet moans and grunts are bounced off the four walls, the dated wallpaper soaking up the sounds in the spaces where it is peeling away from the wall. Names are whispered, “Jongin…ah!” “Tae…ngh…” kisses are shared and the promise of ecstasy is fulfilled.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The blustery autumn came and went, replacing with it the chill of winter. Taemin is in the kitchen again but the room isn’t a soft glow this evening because the boiler has broken, leaving them to feel the harsh temperature that November brings. Minjung is in her usual place by the TV, watching cartoons and bundled up in pyjamas, slippers and a dressing gown. Each garment as fluffy and warm as the one before it, despite that though, she is still huddled close to the electric heater that Taemin had brought down from the storage space in the wardrobe. Taemin can see the heat radiating out in waves, causing the picture on the television screen to wobble and tremble from his angle.

The living room and small kitchen are separated only by a small, low wall which means Taemin can see Minjung whilst he is cooking. Jongin was expected home a while ago and he begins to set the table.

Three place mats, three spoons, three glasses, three bowls of rice, three pairs of chopsticks and three coasters. Each dish is placed down heavily onto the slightly scratched wooden table. Minjung takes this as her cue to come and sit in her usual chair. Three chairs – three wooden chairs frame the table but tonight, only two are occupied.

“Appa? Is Jongin Appa coming home for dinner too?” Minjung asks tentatively.

“He was supposed to be home an hour ago, I think it’s best if we just eat. Appa can warm his through when he comes home.” Taemin speaks softly, a fake smile on his face. It seems to satisfy Minjung as she whispers the prayer that Jongin usually speaks before tucking into her food.

Jongin arrives three hours later than usual that night. Taemin is curled up on the sofa, the heater by his side and body splayed at an odd angle. Jongin smiles softly at him and he notices the chill in the air. He warms his dinner on the stove so that the noise of the microwave doesn’t wake his husband. He eats quietly and quickly before silently washing the dishes.

During the washing up, Taemin wakes.

“Nini?” Taemin asks groggily as he sits up from the couch.

“Hey Tae… yeah it’s me. I’m just washing the dishes, you should go to bed… it’s freezing in here.” Jongin speaks over his shoulder from his place at the sink.

“Alright…goodnight. Minjung was asking where you were again today, try and have a word with her okay?” Taemin says and doesn’t wait for an answer before changing his clothes and moving to the bedroom.

“Okay…goodnight” Jongin replies. He feels like there is something unsaid between them, but maybe Taemin was just tired.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

“Thank you for our food and health. Please take care of others who do not have the same blessings. Amen” Minjung speaks, loud and proud before they tuck into their meal. Taemin sighs because he knows that Minjung is trying to fill the void where Jongin usually is. She is only six years old and yet she can see the pain in her father’s eyes when the phone call comes every night.

“Sorry Tae – I’ve got to work late tonight.”

“I’ll be home late, sorry. I love you.”

“I feel bad for cancelling again, tell Minjung I love her.”

This was the pattern for a good while now. The phone calls were sometimes reduced to text messages. Taemin can’t bring himself to be angry anymore. He can’t bring himself to be disappointed, it is just too much hassle. Besides, Jongin is busy working so that they can give Minjung the best future possible. Taemin works part time whilst Minjung is at school too. The only difference is that Jongin has a much more demanding job which hasn’t been so much of a problem until recently. Suddenly, the work load seems to have doubled out of nowhere and both Taemin and Minjung miss him.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It is the weekend, the time that Taemin looks forward to the most because he knows Jongin won’t be working.

“Good morning” Taemin whispers as he snuggles into his husband’s honey coloured chest. He has always loved that Jongin didn’t like sleeping with a shirt on and he appreciates the warmth of his skin on a cold December morning.

“Morning” Jongin grumbles groggily, he has never been a morning person.

“You’re always so hot” Taemin mumbles against Jongin’s neck as his hands splay across the caramel skin of his torso. He plants wet, open mouthed kisses against his husband’s warm muscular neck before biting down gently on his collar bones – something Taemin knows is Jongin’s weak spot.

“Mhhhmmm Tae – Tae…” Jongin begins to speak and Taemin smirks, he knows Jongin is enjoying this. “Tae… stop. Not, not today, sorry. I’m just so tired.” He eventually pants out and the warmth in the room disappears as Jongin turns over, his shoulder blades facing Taemin. The early winter rays are peeking in through the curtains, glimmering a bright stripe of light on sun kissed skin, illuminating Jongin’s form in a magnificent glow. Taemin grumbles because he wanted some attention from his husband after a week of barely seeing him. His forehead creases and he whips back the thick duvet cover in a flash. The cold nips at his body in every exposed area of flesh. He doesn’t even grab his slippers or robe, he simply takes a towel and heads to their en-suite bathroom. He makes sure to slam the door loudly behind him, satisfied with the muffled groan that comes from his husband’s mouth.

They spend some family time cleaning, washing and grocery shopping but there is a clear tension between the couple that ruins the entire day. Minjung seems happy and content though to have both her fathers all to herself at last.

Sunday is a different affair altogether, they rise early. Dress and go to church. Minjung sings happily to the hymns and Taemin’s bad mood seems to have blown over. He reasoned to himself that just because Jongin didn’t want to have sex, that doesn’t mean Jongin loves him any less. They enjoy a quiet and happy Sunday and everything feels like it is back to normal.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The next week is hell on earth for Taemin and he is beginning to become frustrated with Jongin. He has texted every night this week and come home at some point during the early hours of the morning whilst Taemin has been sleeping. Jongin is busy working, he keeps telling himself. He can’t help it, he repeats over and over in his mind but it doesn’t take away the anger, hurt and disappointment he feels each time one of those texts arrives.

Minjung does her daily ritual of reading the prayer before eating. She smiles brightly in an overcompensating way until bed time arrives. Each time, she asks the same question.

“Is Jongin Appa home to read me a story yet?” and each time, Taemin has to answer with a “No sweetie, sorry. Do you want me to read for you?” to which Minjung rejects his offer.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The volcano inside Taemin finally erupts that weekend. The weather is miserable and rainy as it slams against the kitchen windows. The sound of tiny little people tap dancing against the glass contrasts to the scene inside.

They are all sat around eating breakfast. Pancakes, orange juice, bacon, omelette and toast. The aromas fill the room and permeate deep into the furnishings of the living room, clinging on and seeping in. Minjung is eating some kind of sugary cereal that she is only allowed to have on a weekend and she is smiling with Jongin, dimples and long lashes – their expressions mirror each other but Taemin feels no ill feelings for once about their similarities, he enjoys it since he knows Minjung has been missing her father.

There is a loud buzz from the corner of the table and Jongin picks up his phone lazily whilst still trying to win the staring contest with Minjung. He has to lose of course, in order to read the message.

Jongin’s expression changes then, a flicker of varying emotions taking over his face. Eventually he types back a quick response and then places the phone back on the table. He looks up, sheepish and apologetic to catch Taemin’s gaze.

“Oh no! Jongin, no! You can’t, it’s ridiculous.” Taemin begins. He lets his fork land with a clatter onto his plate and stands up from the table, immediately walking towards their bedroom.

Jongin is quick to react. He notices Minjung’s scared expression and tells her to take her cereal in the living room and she can watch TV while he talks with appa. She obeys, knowing her parents have some things to talk about and gives an encouraging smile towards Jongin. He ruffles her hair lightly and pinches her cheek.

Once Minjung is settled, he grabs his phone and follows Taemin. To his surprise, Taemin is sitting calmly on his side of the bed when he enters. Silence fills the room, the pressure of it building so intensely that the room could be expanding, billowing the walls and floating away from the rest of the house. Jongin finally tries to deflate the atmosphere.

“It’s work, it’s an emergency.” Jongin speaks defensively.

The atmosphere pops and Taemin explodes.

“What the hell does it have to do with you? Can’t someone else take care of it? Your company pays people to work Saturdays Jongin. I never see you anymore and now you’re bailing out of the weekend too!” Taemin is irate and pacing the room.

“I’m sorry but I have to go. Nobody else can take care of it, it’s my responsibility. I’m really sorry Tae!” Jongin is shouting louder now but he doesn’t have a choice but to go.

“Whatever!” Taemin gives up and sits back down on the bed. His arms are folded and he won’t even look at Jongin.

Jongin sighs as he whispers a ‘sorry’. He tosses his phone onto the bed and heads into the bathroom for a shower.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

He shouldn’t do it, he knows he shouldn’t. He is just so angry and upset that he does it against his better judgement. Taemin picks up Jongin’s phone from the bed, fully intent on texting the company back or calling them to give them a piece of his mind. He opens the lock screen, the password being their anniversary. He has a picture of Minjung as his background and Taemin’s anger deflates a little bit at the sight.

Opening the messages icon his eyes widen and fill with tears instantly.

_“Come over to the house? I know it is your day with the family but I need you.” – Kyungsoo._

_“Okay, but you owe me one” – Jongin_

Taemin was in shock. Who was Kyungsoo and what house was he going to? Taemin hears the shower shut off and he decides it is best if he leaves. He places the phone back where he found it and heads to Minjung’s room where he begins to tidy up. He hears Jongin opening the wardrobe and five minutes later, hears the floorboards creak in the doorway to Minjung’s room.

“Tell Minjung I’m sorry” Jongin begins but is cut off by Taemin’s harsh words.

“Tell her yourself Jongin! I’m sick of been the barer of bad news to her!” Taemin snaps and never turns to look back at his husband, the tears on his face choosing to remain hidden.

Jongin simply mumbles something before Taemin hears Jongin walking away. Not long after, the sound of the front door closing can be heard.

Taemin peeks his head out of Minjung’s room. There is a deafening silence until he moves a little further and he can hear the animated voices coming from the TV.

The rest of the day is spent trying to reassure Minjung that everything is fine. He puts on a brave face and follows the usual routines on auto-pilot. Inside he is worried and crumbling, like the plaster on the walls in the bathroom. The warmth that was usually there was gone, just like Jongin. Jongin is his warmth, was his warmth and now a part of him just feels too cold.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Minjung can only fill so much of that void but she tries her best. Ever the optimist, just like Jongin. She shines brighter than before, she feels like she needs to brighten up the dark corners of every room. Taemin hears her though, that night, in her bedroom she is crying quietly and so he comes in to hold her close.

“Are you and appa going to split up? Will I have to live in two houses like Isabell and her family?” She asks quietly, sometime later when her sobs have died down in her throat.

“No sweetie. Appa is coming back, he just has to work. Just because we argued and he left, doesn’t mean we will split up okay?” Taemin asks and pats her on the head. She gives a small smile and nods her head. He isn’t too sure though, who he is trying to convince – Minjung, or himself.

Jongin comes back that night and finds a duvet on the sofa, clearly, Taemin doesn’t want him in the bedroom tonight.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hostile emotions, worry, facades and empty promises continue on. It’s Wednesday night and Jongin is in the shower again when Taemin does what he has been trying not to do. He picks up Jongin’s phone, clicks on messages and sees the name ‘Kyungsoo.’ He spends a long time looking at it with his thumb poised over it, deciding if he really wanted to do this. Eventually he closes his eyes tight as he opens the message:

_‘I can’t do this any longer. I have to tell him.’ – Jongin_

_‘I thought you wanted to wait until the right time’ – Kyungsoo_

_‘I know I did, but things are pretty bad. It might be better to just get it over with and tell him.’ – Jongin_

_‘It’s your call. I’m here if you need anything.”  - Kyungsoo_

_‘I think I will just tell him tonight. Goodnight, thanks.” – Jongin_

 

The wind whistles harshly through the poorly kept window. He glances out of the small pane of glass and see’s the tops of the trees from their seventh floor flat. They dance mercilessly, like a raver on ecstasy who doesn’t know the pavement from the sky. The leaves flounder like fish in a storm and – something snaps inside of him.

Once again tears spring to Taemin’s eyes and suddenly he is terrified. Did Jongin want to end their marriage for this other guy? He jumps lightly as he hears shuffling in the bathroom and he hurriedly places the phone back on the night stand. He turns out the light and fakes sleep as Jongin walks back in a couple of minutes later.

“Tae? Are you asleep?” Jongin asks lightly. Since there is no answer he lets it go.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

He has successfully avoided having a talk with Jongin for the past 2 weeks, which hasn’t been hard since Jongin has been ‘working’ non-stop. He even missed church on Sunday.

Taemin has been out buying Christmas presents. Minjung was given the task of decorating the tree (with Taemin’s help of course) and Christmas was only three days away now. Taemin is on vacation from work and Minjung is on break from school. Jongin however, is working later and longer than ever.

The weather outside the window is a beautiful paradox. The snow falls lightly, dusting everything with white and making it crisp and clean. The wind is biting and fingers, toes and noses are freezing. Children are making snowmen in the street, laughter dithering on the wind. Cars drive passed, pushing up once white snow into a grey slush that lines the curbs of the pavement.

That night, Taemin is surprised to not get a text from Jongin that he will be home late. Either Jongin has stopped bothering; given Taemin expects it anyway, or he is going to be home on time.

Minjung is in the living room again, this time listening and dancing along to Christmas songs. She wears a red antler headband, a green knitted jumper with a robin on the front and black jeans. Taemin is laughing as she wiggles around to the music, insisting that she is going to be a better dancer than her appas one day. He chuckles because there is no way, given her current skill set, that she is going to be a better dancer than himself or Jongin. It’s not like it could be in her genes either, given she is adopted, but he can see her passion for dancing is there and he makes a note to enrol her in dance lessons if she wants to in the future.

The not so familiar jingle of keys is suddenly heard as the metal against metal rattles in the locking mechanism of the door. Minjung’s head snaps up, her eyes going wide and cheeks pulling into a smile. She bounds noisily towards the hallway where she speeds up as she sees her appa crouching with his arms wide open. He embraces her in a tight hug and gives her a good evening kiss on her forehead.

“Appa!!!!!!!! Jongin appa is here!” Minjung exclaims at the top of her lungs because she is just _that_ excited.

Taemin appears in the hallway with a shocked expression, he is holding a kitchen towel and drying his hands.

“You’re early” Taemin simply speaks and he sees Minjung’s face deflate a little because she thought Taemin would be happier that Jongin is home early for once.

“Actually, I’m on time” Jongin shrugs sheepishly.

They eat a somewhat comfortable dinner and Minjung hangs on every word of Jongin’s mealtime prayer with eager interest.

“Bless those at this holy time of year who are less fortunate than we. May health, joy and happiness be spread across the land. We thank you Holy Father for this food. Amen.”

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

They are all still in the kitchen, Minjung finishing dessert and Taemin clearing some of the dishes into the sink for Jongin to wash later. It is comfortable but still foreign, there is something lingering in the background, something unspoken that threatens to collapse the structures of the walls and cave in the roof.

Jongin speaks first.

“Taemin, Minjung… there is something I need to tell you.” Jongin speaks slowly and Taemin swirls around to look at him in panic.

“Maybe Minjung should go to her room Jongin?” Taemin suggests firmly and the little girl begins to descend from her chair and follow suit.

“No, I want both of you here for this.” Jongin speaks lightly, something about his tone seems off to Taemin but he can’t place it. The little girl looks towards Taemin and when he nods, she resumes her place at the table.

“I know lately, I haven’t been around a lot.” The younger man begins.

“We know appa, you have been working hard so that I can go to dance lessons!” Minjung interrupts enthusiastically.

“Not quite Minjung-ie. Actually, I have been lying to you… to both of you, and I am sorry about that.” Jongin smiles sadly.

Taemin’s legs begin to shake and he finds himself reaching out to sit down at the table. Jongin’s eyes meet his own and he freezes.

Jongin looks towards Taemin and realises there is no shock in his features, his assumptions had been correct and Taemin knew he was lying.

“You already knew?” he questions and Taemin nods his head silently.

“You kept working overtime but your salary never increased.” The older male began “So then I looked at your text messages – which I know I shouldn’t have done – but … you kept lying. Jongin please, don’t do this while Minjung is here.” Taemin begged with tears in his eyes.

“You read my messages? So… you already know?” Jongin asked, he was still sceptical about how much Taemin really knew.

“About you and Kyungsoo yes…” Taemin trailed off, his voice caught in his throat. Minjung was looking helplessly because she didn’t know what to do.

“…what about Kyungsoo and I? Taemin? What did you think was going on?” Jongin asks insistently.

“That you and him… you were… don’t make me say it in front of Minjung.” Taemin breaks down into sobs then.

“Oh my goodness, Tae… baby, no. Look at me… you’ve got it all wrong.” Jongin speaks, his hands cradling his husband’s crying face, his gaze flickering at Minjung who looked like she was about to cry too.

“I…I was working with Kyungsoo on something. On a surprise for you and Minjung.” Jongin explains hurriedly and he sees the look of hurt change to curiosity.

“W-what do you mean, Nini?” Taemin gasps, trying to regulate his breathing and Minjung now has a frown on her face as she tries in vain to figure out the puzzle.

“Kyungsoo is an architect. I’ve been building us a house for a long time now, these last two months, have been bringing everything together, so it has been mega busy.” Jongin began to explain. “… I left everything in Kyungsoo’s hands so that you wouldn’t suspect all this time, but lately I’ve had to be there to oversee some things. I actually wanted to surprise you on Christmas day, but I could see you were suspecting me and acting a little weird with me. Now I know why. I’m so sorry…this past month, you’ve been thinking this?” Jongin spoke in a rush, he had so many thoughts and feelings that he couldn’t organize his thoughts properly.

“Y-yes… for a month now I thought you were…” Taemin glances at Minjung “…seeing Kyungsoo.” He finishes.

“I’m so sorry… so so sorry.” Jongin speaks and gathers Taemin into his arms to hold him tight. When he pulls back, he kisses Taemin lightly on the head, just like he did to Minjung. This was an embrace filled with more than just love between two husbands, it was a hug filled with promises, brimming with comfort and crammed with apologies.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

“This house better be worth almost losing each other for” Taemin grins, he is driving in the passenger seat, Minjung in the back and Jongin at the wheel.

“It is, trust me.” Jongin leans over to peck his husband’s lips whilst the traffic signal is still on red.

They had decided last night after the revelation, that they would head out first thing in the morning to see the new house. Taemin was sceptical all night and kept asking Jongin a bunch of questions:

‘Is it near a good school?’ ‘How far is it from Minjung’s current school?’ ‘What is the neighbourhood like?’ ‘Are the neighbours nice?’ ‘How many bedrooms?’ ‘Is it safe for Minjung to play on the street?’ ‘How much is this costing?’ ‘Where did you get the money to build it?’

Yes, Taemin had a lot of questions. Some of them Jongin answered, some of them he didn’t.

“So, how attractive is this Kyungsoo guy anyway?” Taemin asked as they drew closer to the house.

“Why? Does it really matter?” Jongin sighed.

“I just want to know. Why won’t you tell me?” Taemin persists.

“You can see for yourself in about two minutes, Mr paranoid.” Jongin teases as they turn the corner.

“Oh, and why on earth would I feel the need to be paranoid? Oh right! My HUSBAND decided to lie to me for the past….however long.” Taemin says with an attitude and Jongin sighs.

“I said I was sorry Tae…” Jongin says again, his shoulders sagging a little and mouth down turning.

“I know…I’m just kidding. I forgive you.” Taemin responds softly and takes Jongin’s spare hand in his own. “You don’t need t –” The older male stops mid-sentence as Jongin’s hand on the steering wheel, now points to a large house just feet from their car. Taemin sits with wide eyes as Jongin pulls into the driveway.

“Home sweet home” The younger male chuckles at the matching expressions of his husband and daughter.

“This…this whole place is ours?” Taemin asks in shock, to which Jongin nods.

“Appa!!!! This is ALL for us?” She asks with an exaggerated arm movement that looks like she is about to take off flying.

“Yes Minjung-ie, ALL for us.” He replicates her movement and she smiles before running full pelt into Jongin’s legs, hugging them tightly. “We haven’t even been inside yet” Jongin laughs as he knocks on the door.

After a few moments, a handsome young man answers the door.

“Jongin! Right on time, we just finished the final bits, I’m sure you will love them!” The short man says as he swings his arms around Jongin and clings on like a koala bear. The man with wide, owl eyes seems to notice Taemin then, along with Minjung. He pulls back and straightens his clothes. “You must be Taemin and Minjung. It’s nice to finally meet you!” The man grins, his pearly white teeth showing in an awkward but charming kind of smile.

“Tae, Minjung-ie, this is Do Kyungsoo. He has managed this project from the ground up and is the wonderful architect of our soon to be, new home.” Jongin introduces the man to his daughter and husband.

“Nice to meet you ahjussi!” Minjung pipes up with a formal salute that Jongin taught her a couple of weeks ago. It is cute, Jongin thinks, he might be bias but Minjung is adorable. She then bows cutely as an afterthought.

“Ahjussi?? I’m only two years older than your Jongin appa… you can call me Oppa okay?” Kyungsoo says.

“I can’t, my appas strictly told me, no oppas until I am at LEAST twenty one years old.” She recites as she blows the heavy fringe from her eyes.

“I can see your appas have taught you well then.” Kyungsoo says as he moves aside to let everybody in.

“So, Kyungsoo-shi, how long have you been working with Jongin?” Taemin pipes up, his gaze sizing up the man with scrutiny.

“I think it’s been about two years now, do you think Jonginnie?” Kyungsoo asks.

“Something like that, yeah Soo.” He replies.

“Jonginnie….Soo…” Taemin repeats with a quizzical eyebrow raise.

“Relax Taeminnie, I’m still your Nini.” Jongin laughs loudly before receiving a whack over the head from his disgruntled husband.

“Shut up, you idiot.” Taemin scolds.

“Appa!!! You have to put money in the jar, you swore!” Minjung pipes up then and everyone laughs lightly at her.

“Okay, sorry Min,” Taemin says.

“Right…well…I will leave you guys to look around. If you need me, I will be outside.” Kyungsoo speaks and then dismisses himself promptly.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The house has a large kitchen with modern appliances, fully equipped for the family’s needs. The colour scheme is marine blue and white, Taemin’s favourite colours. The floor tiles shine and gleam in the morning light and reflect the bright halogen bulbs that Jongin flicks on, to show them off.

Over in the living room, there is a large brown leather sofa in an L shape which Minjung proceeds to jump on in excitement. In front of that is the flat screen TV, not too large and flashy but a nice size. There is a soft cream carpet beneath Taemin’s feet with a heavy pile that promises to be much more comfortable than their current bald one. There is also an abundance of cushions and a brown furry rug in front of the modern gas fire. There are pebbles of all shapes and sizes inside the chrome, square frame and the flames flicker between the stones in a hypnotising manner when Jongin turns it on to demonstrate.

The most significant thing about this house, compared to their current flat, are the stairs. Minjung becomes excited and runs up them with heavy feet, the varnished wood echoing in the hallway that leads to the downstairs toilet.

“That might have been a design floor” Jongin laughs as he hears Minjung clambering up the stairs. “I forgot that I live with two elephants.” Taemin whacks his shoulder playfully and then laces their fingers together as they follow Minjung.

Upstairs has a large bathroom, the colour scheme matching the kitchen. Minjung’s room is also marine blue but with dashes of purple. These were Minjung’s favourite colours and she absolutely loved her entire room. There was a whole bookcase of books that she made Jongin promise to read to her as they left her alone to explore further.

“She always wants you to read to her” Taemin says sadly, he wishes Minjung would want him for something too.

“Yeah, she does. Why are you upset?” Jongin asks as they stopped in the hallway.

“I just…sometimes… I know it’s stupid but, sometimes I see so much of you in her, and I wonder, where I have made my mark?” Taemin shrugs.

“Don’t be silly, yes, she just happens to have a few features that are physically like me, but she has lots of things of yours too. You both have thin, crazy strong arms. You both walk around like elephants. Her favourite colour is the same as yours. She copies everything you do. So what if her facial features look like me, or she wants me to read to her. You’re her role model Tae, she loves you just as much as she loves me.” Jongin reassures and leaves a lingering kiss. Taemin smiles and Jongin thinks ‘mission accomplished’.

“You know, she gets her bratty and petulant side from you.” Taemin smirks as they near the final room, the master bedroom.

“I agree she has my pout, but her stubbornness is all you.” Jongin retorts as he pushes the door open.

The older male forgets his response then as he is floored at what he sees. There is a large bay window that overlooks the garden. The room instantly smells of jasmine and honeysuckle – a smell that reminds him of only one thing, Jongin. The walls are cream and simple, with heavy, white, lace curtains. The King sized bed has a sprung mattress that lifts it high from the floor. Taemin walks around the bed to feel the covers. Egyptian cotton, cream, embroidered with a black, geometric, silk pattern. There is a walk in wardrobe, currently empty but Taemin can already see Jongin’s work suits hanging there in his mind. To the far side of the room there is a dressing table and drawers. Finally, at each side of the bed is a night stand and a lamp.

“Go on…” Jongin smiles and Taemin looks at him in confusion.

“What?” He asks, perpelexed.

“Jump on the bed, I know you’re dying to.” Jongin laughs and Taemin smiles then as he takes a running jump. There is no creaking of wood or springs, no lumps or bumps, nothing but pillowy softness. Like jumping into fluffy clouds. He lays there, spread like a starfish until Jongin approaches him, hovering over his husband as he leans down to connect their lips. The kiss is deep and slow, each of them melting into the other until Jongin finally pulls back.

“You haven’t seen the en-suite yet. We have a Jacuzzi bath and a power shower.” Jongin whispers, his lips only millimetres from the shell of Taemin’s ear.

“Hmmm…I can see where most of the budget was spent then.” The older man breathes out and runs his hands down Jongin’s back.

“Wow Appa!” and the spell is broken. Minjung bounces in and jumps on the bed, forcing Jongin to roll off to the side. Minjung snuggles between them both and lays her head on Taemin’s chest. “This bed is so comfy! Can I sleep here Jongin Appa?” Minjung asks, puppy dog eyes on full blast.

“No, you have your own new bed to sleep in.” Jongin says reluctantly, he hates saying no.

Clearly disgruntled that the ‘easy’ parent denied her, she looks at Taemin with expectation. “Don’t look at me! Appa said no, so no.” Taemin laughs. Minjung simply grumbles and folds her arms, pout playing on her lips.

“See…just like you.” Taemin says, a grin on his face.

“Well, those arms are you.” Jongin defends before launching a tickle attack on both Minjung and Taemin.

The family roll around the bed for a little longer before Kyungsoo comes up to find them.

“Hey Minjung, do you want some ice cream?” he asks, peeking his head around the door frame.

“Yes!!!” She shouts and jumps off the bed in an instant.

“You have to call me Kyungsoo oppa though, or no ice cream. Got it?” He says, pretending to be serious.

“Okay Kyungsoo oppa!” She sings as they make their way down the hallway.

“Yah! No oppa until…oh forget it.” Jongin gives up with a sigh and flops back onto his bed.

“Now he’s stealing my daughter too…I still don’t like him.” Taemin grumbles.

“Actually what he has just done, is agree unknowingly to keeping Minjung entertained for the next half hour.” Jongin smirks as he jumps up to lock the bedroom door.

“What…Oh.” Taemin registers slowly “Maybe he isn’t quite so bad.”

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: GAH! 7,000+ and I still could have kept going. I was going to throw in a scene about Christmas and a nice little smut scene too. Alas, I am pooped. No more energy left and I quite liked leaving it here.

Anyways, as you probably already know, this was a request fic for the lovely n10tk on livejournal. She asked for Taekai, a family unit some angst, a happy ending and a little surprise twist. I know the angst isn’t really as heavy as I first set out to make it, I think the addition of a child stopped me from making it too angsty. I’ve never written a family unit in any fic before so it really was a challenge and sorry if it totally sucked.

I hope you still enjoyed this and it met your request. Sorry it took so long too…work… perplexed….work. Those are my excuses.

I hope other people enjoyed this too. This took a lot more thought, re-drafting and effort than most of my other fics so your comments are highly appreciated.

Until next time!

Also, if you do wish to send me a request fic, you can do so HERE … any pairing that is in my masterlist I will write. I can write any themes except daddykink cause it creeps me out for some reason. Thanks again!!!

Also, also, feel free to PM me or comment with a request, that is fine too.

 

Xx L xX

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: GAH! 7,000+ and I still could have kept going. I was going to throw in a scene about Christmas and a nice little smut scene too. Alas, I am pooped. No more energy left and I quite liked leaving it here.  
> Anyways, as you probably already know, this was a request fic for the lovely n10tk on livejournal. She asked for Taekai, a family unit some angst, a happy ending and a little surprise twist. I know the angst isn’t really as heavy as I first set out to make it, I think the addition of a child stopped me from making it too angsty. I’ve never written a family unit in any fic before so it really was a challenge and sorry if it totally sucked.  
> I hope you still enjoyed this and it met your request. Sorry it took so long too…work… perplexed….work. Those are my excuses.  
> I hope other people enjoyed this too. This took a lot more thought, re-drafting and effort than most of my other fics so your comments are highly appreciated.  
> Until next time!  
> Also, if you do wish to send me a request fic, you can do so on my LJ request page.  
> Also, also, feel free to PM me or comment with a request, that is fine too.


End file.
